role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Unexpected Revelations
Unexpected Revelations is an RP that took place on December 3, 2016. Story After Areru's death, Dan kicked the ground, saying that he was their best lead. FlamingoMask asked Dan on what should they do next. Dan answered FlamingoMask that they should both head back to his base in Tokyo. FlamingoMask and K' then followed Dan into the forest, though Dan warned them both that they were demons in the forest. The three then began to walk deep into the forest. Soon mist then appeared in the area. FlamingoMask and K' noticed the mist appearing, confused. As the mist rolled in, Dan then just disappeared. Then, a girl in a white dress appeared to FlamingoMask and K'. FlamingoMask wasn't afraid of the white-dressed girl, but felt very confused and uneasy to what was going on now. The mysterious ghostly girl then began to speak to them on about that the one that they had aligned with "Dan", was not to be trusted, saying that he was cold and manipulative. FlamingoMask and K' were very skeptical to the girl. K' brought up that Dan was trying to stop all of the Orochi villains, but the girl said that Dan was simply actually trying to reunite the Orochi Incarnations. FlamingoMask denied the girl's claims, saying that Dan allowed K' to fry Areru with his own eyes. The girl retorted back to FlamingoMask that Orochi's Reincarnations could simply just reincarnate again, unless all of Orochis were killed. The girl then grew tired of not being listened to, and then opened up a portal to show them a view of her world. A window then opened in the mist, the three of them were then sent into a portal. The three were then teleported into a destroyed city, FlamingoMask was baffled. Up in the sky, stood a pair of sixteen eyes down upon the three. The center head of Orochi looked down on them, it's head illuminated in fire, it then roared showing off it's long, razor sharp sabreteeth. The girl then teleported FlamingoMask and K' back, the mist now clearing. FlamingoMask then scratched his head, pondering on what it could mean. After some more thinking, looking back and comparing at the sabretooth and Dan, FlamingoMask finally put two and two together. FlamingoMask then sighed heavily. Dan then returned to them, acting as if nothing had happened. K' then asked Dan what he was hiding from them; which Dan had no idea what he was talking about. As FlamingoMask and K' interrogated Dan some more, Dan said that he knew what was going on now. Dan said that FlamingoMask and K' were persuaded by Settoku, the Orochi of persusaion. K' was confused, not sure whether to attack Dan now or not and FlamingoMask was pondering if Dan was actually speaking the truth. But then the mysterious girl reappeared by them again, saying are they really all lies? FlamingoMask then turned around. The mysterious girl then said to Dan that he may not have been an Orochi, but still a snake nonetheless. Two young figures then appeared behind them, one male and one female. FlamingoMask as well as K' both got into battle position, ready for an attack. The girl then lastly revealed that Dan was a Tsuchinoko, a snake. A blast of energy then flew by both FlamingoMask and K's heads. FlamingoMask leaped out of the way and K' then leaped on a tree branch. FlamingoMask then got into battle position, eyes glaring. K' then leaped at Dan and fired a stream of flames at him and FlamingoMask then concentrated a ball of light and threw it at Dan. Dan then transformed into snake form and quickly slithered away. FlamingoMask then got down and sighed heavily. Important Events * Dan is revealed to actually be a snake. * This continues more from the Orochi's Incarnation's plotline. Trivia * This would later be continued with Wasted Memories. Category:Events